Rose of Quantico
by pandorabox82
Summary: At a Halloween party, Penelope has a hard time keeping her eyes and hands off her lover.


Penelope felt her breath sucked out of her lungs as she looked at Erin, standing at the top of the stairs to the ballroom. They had agreed to come separately, even though they were going as a pair. Erin had mentioned that she wanted her reveal to be something that took Penelope's breath away. And she had been right, it had taken her breath away. "Erin," she breathed out as she moved towards the staircase, meeting her at the bottom few steps.

Holding up her hand, she waited for Erin to clasp it tightly. "Good evening, my lady Oscar," she said, a breathy tone to her voice.

"Good evening, my Queen. You look amazing."

"I was hoping for stunning."

Penelope giggled a little as she led Erin into the throng of people. Alex watched them, her eyes growing large as she recognized the public acknowledgment of their relationship. "Oh, honey, I have more superlatives than you could shake a stick at for how you look. Beautiful and breath-taking are the next two."

Tenderly, she brought Erin's hand to her lips, kissing the palm while keeping her eye on her face. A joyous smile spread across Erin's face, and then, they heard the cue for the first piece of music and they made their way to the dance floor. "How long of an appearance did you want to put in? Our room is waiting for us."

"Well, we need to grab a tiny bite to eat, and dance a few times. Oh, and I need to let everyone know that you are mine. So…" She gave a small nod to the band leader, and he played an official sounding cue. Penelope reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box before dropping to one knee. "My queen, my beloved, we've been together for a year now. And in that year, I realized that marriage is not the thing to be feared, as I once thought. I realized how much a heart can love. And I realized that I could never live without you by my side. Erin Jessica Strauss, will you marry me?"

Erin's eyes were brimming with tears as she nodded, holding out her hand. "Yes, Penny. Please. Yes." Tenderly, she slid the finger home onto Erin's finger and then she stood. As the band began to play a triumphant song, she kissed Erin soundly before leading her out onto the middle of the dance floor. The other guests deferred to them, letting them have a dance all to themselves. "You make an amazing Oscar."

"Just like you make an amazing Marie Antoinette. The pink and red looks stunning against your skin." Erin blushed as she nodded, the feathers in her hair brushing against Penelope's face. "Oh, how I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you. You've publicly claimed me, as soon as this song is finished, we're going up to the room. That is an imperial decree."

"Yes, my Queen." Leaning in, she pecked at her cheek before twirling her around. Erin giggled lightly as they completed the move, and then she rested her head on Penelope's shoulder, breathing in deeply.

When the song had finished, though, they were thwarted in their endeavor by their respective best friends, and she watched with unguarded jealousy as Rossi led her Erin deeper into the crowd. "Baby Girl, he'll give her right back. He's just going to congratulate her, okay?"

She looked up at Derek, smiling a little. "I know. I'm still jealous. And scared. After all, they were a couple right before we became one. What if she still has feelings for him?"

"Will you quit being so insecure? She said yes, didn't she? You're fine." He chucked her lightly under her chin and she shrugged. "Oh, Penelope, I am so happy for you two." He kissed her cheek, and from across the room, over the strains of Mozart, she heard Erin call out.

"Mine!"

Derek laughed and nodded at her over Penelope's shoulder. "See? Someone is just as territorial as you are. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess not. Oh, I cannot wait to unwrap that present, Der."

He held up a hand. "Seriously, I do not need the details, Sugar."

"What, you don't want to know how she coos when she has an orgasm? No loud noises come from her, nope, just these soft little sounds of pleasure that drive me absolutely wild. And her skin is all flushed and shines after sex."

Derek gave her a look and she shrugged. "This is payback, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. Best friends get to do that to each other." He laughed loudly before dancing her closer to Erin and Rossi, and she began to relax the closer they got to each other. At the end of the song, Rossi handed her beloved back over and Erin smiled widely at her. "Hey, precious. Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Her stomach growled and they both laughed. "I guess we should grab something to eat before we head up to more pleasant pursuits. Do you mind?"

Penelope couldn't help but stare at her cleavage, shaking her head slightly. Then, Erin was leading her over to the refreshments and they both picked up a glass of punch. Instinctively, she sipped at it first, and then gave Erin a tiny nod. It was their way of keeping Erin on the straight and narrow at public functions, and she found herself anxious to do those things that would protect her.

Alex came over to their sides, her yellow ball gown looking great against her skin. "Congratulations," she said as she also picked up a glass of punch. "I never saw this coming."

"Neither did I, Alexandra. But we are incredibly happy." Erin drained the rest of her glass before picking up a pastry and popping it in her mouth. There was a small bit of whipped cream left on her index finger, and before she could wipe it off, Penelope brought the digit to her mouth and licked it off, watching Erin's pupils dilate with desire. "And if you'll excuse us, we have a bedroom calling our names."

The other woman flushed a deep red and stepped out of their way. Once they were out of earshot, Penelope giggled, pulling Erin close to her. "That was very naughty of you."

"I know. You're rubbing off on me. I rather like it. But I like it better when I get to rub on you." She turned her head and placed a soft kiss to the spot just beneath Penelope's ear, knowing that was one of her sensitive spots.

Penelope squirmed a little, feeling the way desire pooled in her stomach instantly at the move. "Erin Jessica! I swear, you deliberately try to drive me mad."

"Hmm, well, yes. Mad with desire, more like. And I am very period specific with this dress," she whispered in her ear, her lips grazing against the shell. "And my skirt is large enough that you could…"

"I do not want us to spend the night in jail, beloved."

Erin pulled away and pressed the up button on the elevator, pouting at her. "But I want to feel your lips on me."

Penelope sighed, knowing that she was in the midst of a losing battle. "We'll have to see, then." The doors opened, and Erin dragged her inside, furiously pressing the close button before mashing their floor number. Then, she backed against the far wall of the elevator and beckoned to Penelope with one crook of her finger.

Sighing once more, she gave in and joined her lover. Erin reached up and buried her hands in Penelope's hair, tugging her down to her lips, giving her a searing kiss. "I want you. I've wanted you since I snuck a peek of you in those skin tight pants. Those boots just add to the want, the need. Promise me you'll leave them on as you fuck me tonight."

"Oh god, Erin, when you talk like that, you make me want to come." Erin grinned at her and shrugged. "And you know that I would do anything for you."

"Anything, beloved?"

Penelope's eyes widened as she gulped. "Not in the elevator. Really, I know that security teams watch those cameras for exhibitionists. And I really do not feel like sharing you with anyone else. Rossi is already enough."

"I respond differently to you," Erin whispered, never taking her eyes off Penelope. "I sort of knew what he was expecting, and so played up on it, stroked his ego. But with you, I didn't know what you'd want from me, so I was free to be myself."

"Oh my god, I don't think I could love you any more than I do in this moment. You've given me such a precious gift." She wrapped her arms around Erin and kissed her deeply, not caring if anyone watched them make out.

Somehow, they fumbled their way over to Erin's room and she got the door unlocked and they tumbled inside. Erin glided over to the bed and sat down, looking cool and regal as she stared up at Penelope. "So, here we are. Are you going to fuck me now?"

Penelope nodded slowly and stalked towards her fiancée, a warm smile curling her lips. "I've been thinking about that from the moment I saw you on the steps." She shrugged out of her military style jacket and let it fall onto the floor, the light wool crumpling slightly. Underneath, she was wearing a simple white tank top, and she could tell by the way that Erin stared, her nipples were erect, straining against the fabric.

"You're taking too long," she whined slightly, her hands grasping loose fabric tightly. "Please, I've been ready for this since this morning, when I was getting ready."

"That's not too long." The soft gasp that broke from Erin's lips had her smiling and holding out her hand. Erin clasped it and she tugged her close to her body. "After all, there are so many ties for me to undo on this dress, and that will take me a long time."

Another whine broke from Erin's lips as she turned her around and untied the bow that was beneath her bodice. Slowly, her fingers pulled out the string and as every small bit of flesh was uncovered, she peppered it with kisses. Erin began to squirm with anticipation, and she chuckled lightly as she stopped undoing the ties and ran her hands up to cup her breasts, tugging at her nipples roughly. "Penelope!" she breathed out, pressing her own hands tightly to her breasts, holding her there.

"Well, that will get you nowhere fast."

Erin dug her fingernails into Penelope's hands, and she took the hint, slipping her hands back around and finished untying her. Without preamble, she also made short work of the ties on her skirt, letting them pool at their feet. Underneath the hoop, Erin was completely naked, and Penelope turned her around once more. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, most definitely." She gave a sharp tug to the hoop, and it joined the pile on the floor. "Now, get on the bed and wait for me."

Erin nodded and climbed up into the massive bed, arranging herself on the mattress. "What do you want me to do?" she whispered, never taking her eyes off Penelope.

"Just wait for me." Erin frowned and she shrugged before taking a seat at the foot of the bed, just staring at Erin. Her beloved began to squirm, and she reached out, stilling the leg closest to her. And then, she spread them, giving Erin a wicked look. "This is what you wanted me to do on the elevator, right?"

"Not quite…"

"Oh, you had something different in mind?"

Erin nodded. "Up, up against the wall."

"More like in a corner, honey. There's nothing for you to hold on to in here."

"That's fine, just, please?"

She nodded and slipped off the bed, going over to the corner closest to the door and waiting for her Erin. The woman came over to her on shaky legs, and she could smell the arousal that wafted off from her and she smiled, crooking her finger. Erin nodded and let Penelope push her softly into the corner. "All right, spread those beautiful legs of yours."

Erin gave another nod and then hissed out in pleasure as Penelope placed her hands on her shoulders, running them down her body as she knelt on the floor. The first thing she did, once she was on her knees, was lean in and take a deep breath, relishing the sweet, delicate, scent that was all Erin. A tiny whimper broke from Erin's lips and she tipped her hips towards her, offering herself up. "Ah, my eager butterfly, I have you. And I will have you," Penelope whispered, resting her hands on Erin's thighs.

As she blew gently on Erin's mound, the woman started letting out those little whimpers and coos that she loved so much. "Not yet, Erin. I haven't had a chance to love on you."

"I'm so keyed up, Penny. Use your mouth now, please. Please." The words were strained, harsh, and she nodded, reaching around to cup her ass, tipping her even further forward. As she stared up Erin's body, she saw that her eyes were closed, her head wedged in the corner as she bit her lip.

Penelope delicately spread her labia and pressed her lips against Erin, feeling the way her thighs tightened around her head. Snaking her tongue out, she lapped at her clit, using a slow rhythm that she knew would drive Erin insane. Sure enough, her lover clenched her thighs roughly, holding Penelope there, and she took the hint, starting to tongue fuck Erin to a slow, thorough, internal beat.

The first orgasm caught her by surprise, and she felt Erin bend over her body, unable to hang on to the corner any longer. Still, she drove her on, increasing the speed of her tongue thrusts. And then, she began to feel the next orgasm build around her head, and just as she reached the precipice, Penelope pulled back, looking up into Erin's face as she used her fingers to rub her clit, to send her over the edge.

She could tell the exact moment Erin's legs turned to jelly, and she reached up to catch her, bringing them to the floor. The carpet was plush and soft against the skin of her back, and she smiled as Erin snuggled in close to her. "It's my turn now," she purred out and Penelope nodded lazily, groaning as she felt Erin's tongue trace the line of her skin around her tank top neckline. "This needs to come off. I need access to my sweet Penelope."

She nodded and helped Erin to tug it off, sighing a little as her lips sought out one of her nipples. Erin suckled softly, and it was then that Penelope knew that she was going to be treated with the same deference with which she had shown her lover. Penelope gave herself up over to the pleasure of Erin's lips. She knew their night, their life, was only just beginning, and she couldn't wait to see what was in store.


End file.
